sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstone (Greenbox)
Moonstone is a new member of the Crystal Gems and a main protagonist in the fanon series "Steven's Realm." Moonstone is a Gem who rebelled during Earth's Revolutionary War. He saw what was going on, then looked back at Homeworld and saw something worse than Britain - they KILLED their subjects to make MORE subjects. Because don't humans count as subjects, once Earth is conquered? He has been a rebel all on his own for a while, shutting down Kindergartens, breaking Homeworld stuff, poofing Gems and throwing them right back where they belong - in a spaceship - and blasting them home. Well, when he first ran into the Crystal Gems, Pearl almost tried to kill him - not exactly the best start as a Crystal Gem, huh? Eventually she figured out it was impossible - he had tons of things that look like gemstones, they all stick around after being poofed, and they all move around of their own volition. He isn't supposed to exist, he was supposed to be a perfectly ordinary, 10-fingered, 1-gemstoned, female-identifying, not-at-all-rebellious Sunstone. But apparently, someone put a bug in the system that ran his Kindergarten, and after about a tenth of a second it was under 10,000 meters of water. Appearance Moonstone is a rather tall, thin Gem with no visible Gemstone. However, he wears goggles with moonstones for lenses, a moonstone necklace, and two moonstone bracelets! It is actually located on the back of his neck, but he has such wild, curly hair that no one can tell. He is white with pale blue eyes, light cyan hair, and dark blue clothes. He always wears a blue tailcoat, a pale cyan shirt, and a blue tie. He originally had yellow-green patches shaped like 6-fingered hands on his elbows, but they were replaced by stars. His hands actually are 6-fingered. His appearance takes inspiration from the Fourth Doctor from Doctor Who and Standford Pines from Gravity Falls. When he first arrived, he was wearing a men's felt hat, two bright red boots, a long, multicolored scarf, a long black robe, and his goggles down over his eyes. Personality He is always thinking about something other than the task at hand. He loves to read, and he also doesn't pay much attention to, nor does he know anything about, human emotions. He once asked Steven about why he felt uneasy around Garnet, and Steven said, "You're scared of her, probably." He then asked Steven about Pearl, and why he seemed to dislike Amethyst being around Pearl. Steven replied, "You like her, of course, and think Amethyst does too. That's why you try to block out Amethyst from Pearl, and always try to get Pearl's attention." When Moonstone thought on this, he stayed in his new temple room for three days straight. Relationships Steven Like Peridot, he sometimes refers to Steven as the Steven. Other than that, they seem to be great friends. Garnet He is rather uneasy around Garnet, and avoids her often, when possible. Pearl Oh, forget it. How do I put this? Well, he does seem to like Pearl, but Pearl generally seems rather uncomfortable with him around. He is seen needlessly using the same room as Pearl to do any mechanical projects. He also tends to show things off for Pearl as opposed to the others. Other Crystal Gems They're all his friends, but if something goes wrong, it's him that Amethyst and Peridot point to. Greenwtachandabluebox's moonstone-gemstone.png|Moonstone's gemstone. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:A to Z